


One Solid Kick by copperbadge [Podfic]

by anna_unfolding, joyinrepetition, Krytella, lattice_frames, marianas, Rhea314 (Rhea), the_dragongirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Podfic of One Solid Kick by copperbadge.Sometimes all the universe needs to be better is one solid kick.





	One Solid Kick by copperbadge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Solid Kick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249791) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title** : One Solid Kick  
**Author** : copperbadge  
**Readers** : the_dragongirl, Anna_Unfolding, Marianas, lattice_frames, joyinrepetition, krytella, Rhea314, Jedusaur  
**Fandom** : Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)  
**Character** : all relationships are background - Relationship, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Sometimes all the universe needs to be better is one solid kick.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249791)  
**Length** : 0:15:51  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/One%20Solid%20Kick%20by%20copperbadge.mp3)


End file.
